1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user input devices and in particular to computer keyboards.
2. Background Information
The ergonomics of user input devices such as computer keyboards is important in providing comfort and efficiency. Conventional computer keyboards provide a fixed arrangement of keys, wherein according to a selected keyboard layout a key is associated to a button. The key association may be changed by varying keyboard configuration/mapping software, but each button remains in a physically fixed position on the keyboard and cannot be moved. The “one size fits all” fixed button positioning is not accommodating for different size hands and fingers, forcing certain users to place their hands relative to the keyboard buttons in an ergonomically incorrect manner. Typically, the palm hands are placed on a keyboard palm-rest, and the hands may have to repetitively move up and down the keyboard to reach certain buttons, or the fingers may need to be constrained due to close proximity of certain buttons. This is exacerbated in notebook (laptop) computers with compact keyboards, and smaller palm-rest areas crowded with track-point (touchpad) and pointer device buttons. Further, on such keyboards, fast typing frequently results in unintentionally hitting multiple buttons.